Discord Server
The discord server, where most of the logic is. It's mostly self explaining but here is a quick overview of the groups. Open Channels These are visible to everyone before joining. Code of conduct Here is the code of conduct, it may change over time, so there isn't a copy of it here. Welcome to BTR The landing place for all new arrivals. Only channel that you can post in before joining. Voice Channels Just, assorted voice channels. Not really important, but they exist if you want. Out of Character The name of the category should explain it. Out of character stuff goes here. This doesn't mean this is for not server related stuff though! General Smalltalk A general chat room to discuss newest developments in lore, share your theories about game elements, what might be added next, etc. Off Topic Since it will happen, it's better to have a channel where you can discuss not server related stuff, if it goes to that. That includes but is not limited to: * Personal Problems * Issues with other Fandoms * Pet pictures (these keep happening on every server) * Talking about babies * Posting (unrelated) memes Commands One of the most important channels, this is the only public channel where you can send bot commands. All commands also work when sent via dm to the bot, with the exception of adventure commands. Works in progress If you want feedback on your newest piece of art, post it here, but only the art itself, this is not for talking about it afterwards WIP discussion This is where you talk about the posted art. This disparity is designed to not drown pictures in a flood of posts. Sifter HQ Your category for some light role-playing. Since this a role-playing category, each channel represents a room or group of rooms that belongs together, it doesn't have set themes but you only here what is happening in the room you are in, enforcing this via bot is close to, if not completely impossible so it is just a request you keep it that way. If enough people request a new room, it might be added. Please note: The person and the character are two different beings, please try to keep that in mind so you can have some fun with pretend conflict without it leaking into your real relationships with them. Break room Lounge with a few tables, chairs, bean bags, smartphone and decitrix charging stations, vending machines, cupboards filled with games of all kinds and a small kitchen nook that has an oven, hot top, microwave, sink and fridge with freezer section. This is just for small snacks since there is a proper kitchen near the dining hall. Dining Hall and Kitchen Calling it a dining hall makes it sound grander than it actually is, it's tables and chairs able to comfortable seat 40, that is 4 tables that can seat ten each, since the HQ is usually not that full only 1 table is always set. The kitchen is staffed by an AI with access to the extranet page gww.chef.plu, a plumber run repository of dishes. You can also ask to cook yourself, which the AI will allow if it thinks you're okay to cook. It will excluded people it things are too messy, wasteful, just bad cooks or will set the kitchen on fire. Armoury A large room that contains armour, weapons, tools and the repository of SMI and DNA-samples. Everything is automated through an AI communicating with you via your decitrix's speaker by default, but you can set anything that can receive and send wireless signals as your preferred communication. R&D department A load of rooms with different scientific equipment for all needs. It is roughly divided in two distinct parts, one are the dedicated R&D people, working non stop on new things, the other is for field agents to experiment with their decitrix and integrate SMI into it, safely. Training ground Spacious modular training ground. It changes on command appearance, introducing hazards, changing terrain and even simulating 0G environments. There are a number of presets but if you know how to, you can make pretty much anything. Trading The bot has a built in trading function that works very complicated but is recommended if you don't like talking to strangers. Please note: Standing offers can't be used for anything while they're on the market. Trade discussion If you want to put an informal request for trade out, post it here. You can also discuss offers from the trade center here. Trade Center All formal trade requests are here, you can't post here, everything is managed via bot. It's only a 1 to 1 trade, you offer 1 thing, get 1 thing in return. Adventures This category is usually not visible. Not because you aren't allowed, but because it only shows up while you're in an adventure. Inside here, you can adventure to your heart's content. Many commands only work here and if you want hard RP, this is the place twice over. Hard RP isn't implemented yet though. Category:Players Guide Category:Lore